He's ours
by monkie16
Summary: Sanada feels left out and he yells at Ryoma who leaves and a old rivel is back who wan't Ryoma for his own. will his boyfriends get him back?Part 2 pf plans.OT5 pairing
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma woke up and felt something harden withen him.

Ryoma looked up at Tezuke "diden't you get enough last night" he moaned out.

"I can never get enough of you" Tezuka said as he thrust into Ryoma.

Atobe woke up and saw Tezuka thrusting into Ryoma he grabed Ryoma and his erection and started to pump his hands intune with Tezuka's thrusts.

They all came togther and saw that Fuji and Sanada where awake.

"Lets go take a shower" Ryoma said as he stood up with a wince.

Atobe saw Ryoma wince and picked him up bridle style and caried him into the bathroom With Tezuka and Fuji behind them.

Sanada stayed behind and had the maids change the sheets on the bed.

Atobe was washing Ryoma's hair and Tezuka washed his back and Fuji and Ryoma where making out in the spray of the shower.

After the maids where finished changing the sheets Sanada followed his lovers into the shower put as he was about to get in all his lovers stepped out except Ryoma who was held in Tezuka's arms.

As Atobe opened the door Sanada got into the shower Tezuka walked out with Ryoma with Fuji behind them.

Fuji wen't inside the closet and Atobe wen't to Ryoma and kissed him as Tezuka started to suck on his neck.

Atobe pulled back for air and Ryoma moaned.

Ryoma frowned Atobe saw Ryoma frown "whats wrong Ryoma?" Atobe asked.

"It's just that all my clothes are in my room and it hurts to walk" Ryoma said with a pout.

"I'll get you something to wear" Fuji shouted and he ran out of the room.

Tezuka sad Ryoma down on the bed and he and Atobe wen't so go get dressed.

Fuji ran back into the room and pulled a tight white T-shirt over Ryoma's head and then pulled on a tight pair of white jeans.

They where getting ready to walk out of the room when Sanada walked out of the bathroom.

"We are going to go show Ryoma around" Atobe told Sanada as Tezuka and Fuji took Ryoma to the limo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Atobe walked outside to the limo and took Ryoma from Tezuka. Atobe sat Ryoma down on his lap and Ryoma snuggled against him. They drove for about 15 minutes when Ryoma saw it. "Lets go there" Ryoma said excitedly Fuji and Tezuka smiled while Atobe cringed in disdain.

"You want to go to the water park?" Atobe sighed

"Please? I haven't been to one before." Ryoma said with a pout

"Fine." Atobe sighed pulling out his cell phone. "Yes close down the water park and have swimming trunks waiting for us when we get there." Atobe said into the phone, closing it when he finished talking.

Ryoma smiled and kissed Atobe sweetly on the lips. "Thank you,■ he whispered then he kissed Fuji and Tezuka as the limo pulled into the parking lot of the water park. They saw it was deserted so they walked into the park. The manager ran up to them immediately and handed them each a pair of trunks. Ryoma walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of tight white shorts then walked out and started towards the slides as Fuji Tezuka and Atobe changed. Ryoma got dizzy and was about to fall when arms wrapped around his waist and he was jerked against someone's chest. Ryoma blushed and looked up at the hot guy that saved him.

"Thank you." Ryoma whispered.

⌠No problem. I'm Ren Tomeoko," the guy said.

"I▓m Ryoma Echizen it's nice to meet you." Ryoma said.

Ren grabbed Ryoma's hand and led him to a water slide. Ryoma climbed up the ladder with Ren behind him he▓s gorgeous┘he will be mine┘ Ren thought as he watched Ryoma.

Ryoma sat on the mat and stiffened when he felt Ren sit behind him and wrap his arms around his waist then they where going down the slide and Ryoma relaxed.

They went under water and they both came up laughing then they swam to the edge. Ren lifted Ryoma out of the pool by his waist then he climbed out after him. "So, where to next?" Ren asked.

"I'm going to go find my boyfriends." Ryoma said, suddenly they heard the yells of three angry boys.

"Ryoma get away from him!" they yelled.

Ryoma ran towards his lovers and launched himself into Atobe's arms.

Tezuka and Fuji got in front of Ryoma and glared at Ren while Atobe glared at Ren over Ryoma's head Ren glared right back. Ryoma pulled away from Atobe and looked between Tezuka, Atobe, Fuji and Ren "Do you guy's know each other?" he asked.

"Yeah come on Ryoma lets go and we▓ll tell you about it when we get home, okay?" Tezuka reasoned. Ryoma nodded and they left the park.

Ren looked after them "He may be yours now, but Ryoma will be mine." Ren growled then he saw his friends waving at him, he put on a smile and waved back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma snuggled into Tezuka's embrace. "So tell me about Ren why don't any of you like him?" Ryoma asked.  
"When we where all 10 we used to be friends, we started to play tennis together. One day Ren purposely tried to hurt us during one of the matches." Atobe told him, morose.  
"The last straw was when we over heard him pay someone to run us over.■ Fuji said, a tad bit of former anger returning. 

Ryoma gasped his eyes wide.  
"Now do you see why we want you to stay away from him?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah" Ryoma whispered, upset greatly that he had even tried to hurt them.  
"We're back at the house sir,the limo drivers voice said through the intercom as they pulled to a stop.

They all got out of the limo and walked inside. "Ore-Sama." a maid said

"Yes?" Atobe answered.

"You got a call from a Mr.Inui he said to tell you that the competition is over and he has to talk to all of you first thing tomorrow." the maid informed Atobe before she hurried away.  
"I wonder what Inui wants to talk about." Fuji wondered aloud.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Tezuka reminded him Fuji nodded.  
They all walked upstairs to their room and saw Sanada asleep on the bed they all smiled at each other and went to Ryoma's old room.  
"Friday is Sanada's birthday isn't it?" Ryoma asked them.

"Yeah," Fuji, Atobe and Tezuka replied.

"Lets throw him a surprise party and get his friends form Rikkai to come!" Ryoma said. He loved when Fuji cried excitedly while Tezuka and Atobe nodded.

"It can be a pool party!" Fuji said, excitement laced in his voice.

"And we can have the cook make his favourite foods." Tezuka added

"And we will get his favourite band to perform at the party!" Atobe threw in.  
"Ok lets go find his old team mates and get everything ready." Ryoma said. They ran back out to the limo, wanting to get started. "Yukimura is back from winning the U.S open and Kirihara is with him so if we get Kirihara agree to come then Yukimura will come to make sure nobody tries anything with Kirihara." Fuji schemed.  
"I'll call Kirihara right now then. Atobe said as he started to dial Kirihara's phone number.

"Hey Kirihara it's Atobe we are throwing a surprise party for Sanada and wanted to know if you and Yukimura could come? Yeah. Thanks, okay┘ Bye. He said that they would be there on Friday and would call the rest of the team.■ Atobe addressed his lovers.

"Okay"now to get the band." Tezuka said. They drove to the record company and spoke to the bands manager who said the band would be there.  
They had the driver take them home. As they walked through the door they saw a livid Sanada. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? EVER SINCE HE HAS JOINED US YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME!" Sanada screamed pointing at Ryoma.  
"I'm sorry" Ryoma whimpered, a sob escaping as he ran out the house, tears flowing down his face.  
Tezuka, Atobe and Fuji gaped at Sanada shocked "WE WERE GETTING READY FOR YOUR SUPRISE PARTY!" they all screamed at Sanada before they ran out the door after Ryoma.

Sanada lowered his head in shame, knowing he had upset Ryoma without reason┘they were just planning him something, and he ruined it┘ He repressed his own tears of anger at his own stupidity, and ran after his lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ryoma stop" Atobe,Tezuke and Fuji screamed Ryoma stopped under a streetlight and turned around. 

Atobe,Fuji,Tezuka and Sanada stopped in front of Ryoma. I'm going to move back home and we will do stuff together for a while intell Sanada dosen't feel resentfull of me and when everyone is ready i'll move back in" Ryoma said and he ran off.

Tezuka,Atobe and Fuji turned around and walked back into the house compleatly ignoring Sanada.

Sanada walked into the manor and wen't into the liveing room where Tezuka,Atobe and Fuji sat when they saw him they all glared "I'm sorry" Sanada whispered "YOU SHOULD BE" Fuji snapped "we better get him back" Atobe snareled "find a different room to sleep in tonight" Tezuka ordered Sanada nodded and ran out of the room.

Sanada walked to the phone and ordered a cab when it pulled up he ran out and got into the back.

Ryoma heard a knock on his door and when he opened it he was shocked to see Sanada standing there "what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked wipeing away his tears "I wan't you to come back we all love you and wan't you with us please come back Ryoma" Sanada begged "alright" Ryoma whispered and they walked to the cab then got into the back.

"Ryoma I need to find myself so i'm going to seperate myself from you and the others and when i get everything sorted out i'll come back ok" Sanada said as they pulled up to the manor Ryoma just nodded as he got out the cab and watched as it drove away takeing a part of his heart with it.

Ryoma walked into the manor and wen't upstairs to their bedroom.

"RYOMA YOUR BACK" Atobe,Fuji and Tezuka cried out in unison "yeah i'm back Sanada came and got me but he will be leaving us for a bit he says he needs to find himself and when he is ready he said he will come back" Ryoma said Atobe,Fuji and Tezuka nodded.

Atobe then wrapped his arms around Ryoma and pulled him into bed with them Ryoma snuggeled into Atobe's embrace as Fuji snuggeled against him and Tezuka hugged them both and they all fell asleep.


End file.
